


Heart of Glass

by jenasys



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angel!Edward, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenasys/pseuds/jenasys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper has never had a good birthday. Then he makes a wish and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper stepped onto the sidewalk and frowned. He pulled his hood up to protect his hair from the rain. He cast his eyes down and walked swiftly away from his apartment building. Today was his twenty-eighth birthday, and so far, it wasn't going well. A huge storm the previous night knocked his power out so his alarm clock didn't wake him up, causing him to be late for work. However, when he got to his job at the law firm his boss informed him that a pipe had exploded in the building and no one could work. So Jasper had gone back to his apartment and sat staring at the wall for an hour.

Finally around nine, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to go take a walk somewhere. Upon doing that, he found his dog hid a little present in the form of a dead bird in his favorite pair of shoes. And now, it was raining. After Jasper had spent an hour blow drying his hair and styling it to perfection, the rain was determined to fuck it all up. “Some birthday,” he mumbled as he closed the door behind him. Now that he thought about it, he’d never had a good birthday. His friends had never thrown him a surprise party. The most he’d ever done was gone out drinking for his twenty-first but everyone did that. Birthdays were just another day to him.

Jasper shook his head. He refused to be so down on his birthday. Who needed friends and a party? Feeling only one thing could make it better, Jasper put in his ear buds and turned his iPod on and put it on shuffle. When his favorite Queen song, "Pain Is So Close to Pleasure", started playing a smile spread across his face. Not even the rain and a shitty morning could stop him from smiling with Freddie Mercury crooning in his ears. Sometimes he felt his iPod could read his moods and then play just the right song, as it had just now.

The six-two honey blond babe could barely stop himself from singing along to T-Rex's "20th Century Boy". He was starting to feel a little bit better, but still had no idea what to do with his free day. A few minutes and a Kinks song later, Jasper was strolling through the park with a small smile on his face. His iPod switched songs again, landing on "It's Raining Men" by the Weather Girls.

Jasper chuckled. "Raining men," he mumbled. "I wish." There was a loud clap of thunder above him, causing him to jump. No one around him seemed to notice, though. A bright flash of white light caused him to look up and immediately shield his eyes. A loud crash in front of him made him jump backwards and nearly topple onto the ground. He looked around to see what had fallen, but only noticed a man lying on the ground, mumbling to himself.

Jasper started forward to help, but then stopped. The man lying before him had two long white wings protruding from his back. The man stood up and shook his head, his wild bronze hair flapping everywhere as he did so. Jasper noticed the man had soft jade eyes, then Jasper's own eyes drifted downward. The man was naked.

The bronze haired angel smiled and his jade green eyes widened with excitement. "Jasper!" he exclaimed and stepped forward. He pulled the surprised blond into a hug. "Happy birthday!" He stepped backward.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jasper asked before he could stop himself. He immediately felt bad for cursing at this stranger, but the stranger didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said with a laugh. "I'm Edward!"

Jasper nodded slowly. "Why are you here then, Edward? How do you know my name and how do you know it's my birthday?"

Hurt flashed across Edward's face. "You mean you don't know why I'm here?" Jasper shook his head. Edward's lip quivered. "But, you wished for me."

"What are you talking about? I didn't wish for you."

"You did, you wished for me. You said, and I quote, 'Raining men, I wish'. I heard your wish and voila! Now I am here!" He spread his arms wide as his wings flapped happily behind him. "And all for you and only you!"

Jasper stared at him. I'm going crazy. I'm losing my fucking mind, that's what it is, he thought. He asked, "Why are you naked?"

Edward looked down at himself. "Oh, look at that," he looked back up at Jasper and chuckled. "I am naked!" He closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on something. As his wings shrunk and grew into his back, clothes seem to grow out of his body to wrap him tightly in blue jeans and a tight black shirt.

"You forgot shoes," Jasper mumbled dumbly as he watched this process.

"Oops!" Edward exclaimed. Then, he was wearing a pair of black Adidas. "You humans and your need for clothes. I'll never understand it." He laughed. Still smiling, he looked up at Jasper, "Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you wished for me so I'm here to do whatever you want. Oh, I know!" he exclaimed, bouncing in place a little. "Let's get cake! I love cake, I haven't had it since the last time I was on earth, and hey it is your birthday so you're allowed to have all the cake you want."

Jasper shook his head. "I'm not really in the mood for cake right now. It's nine am."

"Oh," Edward said. His frown returned and his eyes filled with sadness again. "So, do you want to do something else?"

"What do you want to do?" Jasper asked.

"Whatever you want to do."

Jasper eyed the other man suspiciously. "Why does it have to be what I want?"

Edward smiled nervously. "Because it's your birthday and you're supposed to be allowed to do whatever you want, right? So let's do something, anything you want. I'm here to make you happy."

"Well, I didn't really have plans for today so we can just go walk around the park if you want."

"That sounds great!" Edward exclaimed. "And then we'll get cake, right, cause you can't just not have cake on your birthday!" Innocence shined in his green orbs that Jasper had a hard time denying him. "Sure, we'll get cake after lunch," he promised him.

He started to walk down the path again. As he passed Edward, the angel fell into step with him and grabbed his hand. Jasper started to pull his hand away, but stopped when Edward looked as if he may cry if he wasn't touching the blond in some way.

Jasper soon felt comfortable holding Edward's hand, and even found it enjoyable. It was also necessary, for when they reached the lake Edward had tried to run after a few ducks. Jasper had to tighten his hold on the angel's hand and pull him away from the poor animals.

"But, they're so cute, Jazzy. Look at them!" he shouted, pointing at the birds trying to make a quick escape.

"You're scaring them, Edward," Jasper scolded.

Edward froze. "Scare them, no, I don't want to scare them." He turned to the escaping ducks. "Hey, duckies, I don't want to scare you! I just want to feel your feathers and kiss your bill!" Jasper laughed. Edward spun around and faced him with a raised eyebrow. "Something funny?" he demanded.

"You," Jasper answered with a laugh.

"Me?" the angel asked, hurt once again filling his face. "What's funny about me?"

"Just the way you talk to ducks. It's funny."

Edward smiled a little, his eyes shining again. "You don't talk to ducks?"

"No," Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" the angel asked, tilting his head a little to the left.

The human shrugged. "They're animals."

"So?"

"Animals can't talk to us."

"An animal can understand you just as good, if not better, than any human can. When you're sad, doesn't your dog know?" Edward asked innocently.

Jasper thought on this. It was true that when he was upset about something his dog, Drexl, knew. Jasper couldn't count how many times he'd come home from a hard day at work   
and Drexl was able to offer him comfort.

"I guess you're right," Jasper said quietly.

"Of course I am!" Edward sang. "Now, how about some food?"

Jasper looked at his watch. "Sure, I guess we can eat now." He started to lead them back to the park entrance when Edward stopped him.

"Let's have a picnic," the angel said happily. A blanket shot out of the sky and spread itself on the ground. In the next instant, there was a buffet of food on the blanket. Jasper smiled at the huge five-tier cake sitting on one corner of the blanket.

"Come on, Jazz, sit down," Edward chirped. He pulled Jasper by the hand and sat him down on the blanket. Two plates materialized from nowhere. Jasper filled his plate and ate quickly, enjoying the most delicious meal of his lifetime. Edward sat by patiently waiting.

"Now can we eat cake?" he asked when Jasper finished eating.

"Yes," Jasper laughed. Edward cut them both a piece of cake. He shoved nearly his whole portion into his mouth, getting icing in his nostril. Jasper laughed, choking on his own piece of cake.

Edward looked at him, icing coating his lips. "Somfin' funny?" he asked with a mouthful of cake.

Jasper laughed harder, his eyes squeezing shut. Edward pouted, the icing on his lips was so endearing that Jasper laughed harder, yet. He shook from his laughter. Edward   
swallowed his cake and stared at Jasper until the blond calmed down.

"That," he said wiping his eyes, "was adorable."

The angel smiled, his whole aura seemed to get brighter with his smile. "Really?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, really." Jasper locked eyes with Edward for a brief moment before the angel turned his head. His eyes widened and he jumped up.

"The ducks are back!" He ran off, Jasper not having a chance to catch him this time.

Jasper stood up and watched Edward chase after a particularly large duck. The angel's voice floated back to his ears. "Jasper, look at the size of this duck! Come here, you stallion duck!" His giggles were cut off as he slid in a mud puddle and crashed to the ground.

Jasper gasped and ran over to where the angel was lying in a mud puddle. Oddly enough, his clothes weren't dirty at all. The human stooped down next to Edward and started to ask if he was okay, but stopped when he saw the look on Edward's face. His bottom lip quivered and his eyes were wet with tears.

"The duck got away," he mumbled, pointing at the squawking, escaping duck. Jasper put out a hand and helped Edward to his feet. He started to brush dirt off the angel's clothes, but stopped short when he realized there was no dirt to be seen.

"I have an idea," Jasper said suddenly.

The angel looked at him with a wide smile and green eyes positively glowing with excitement. "What is it?"

"Let's go to the zoo. You'll love it there, it has all sorts of animals you'd love. But you can't chase them," he joked. Edward's smile faltered only slightly, but Jasper caught it. "What's wrong?" he asked the bronze-haired angel. "Trust me, some of those animals you don't wanna chase. Like a lion, they would tear you up if you ran at them."

The angel didn't respond to the blond's jokes. "Is the zoo where you want to go?" Edward asked.

"Well, if it's where you want to go, then yeah."

Edward swallowed. "Do you want to go to the zoo, though?"

"I guess so, but why are you being so difficult about this?" Jasper asked.

"You're being difficult," Edward blurted. His eyes went wide and his color seemed to fade a little. "I mean…" he trailed off. "Why can't you just do something for yourself, for once?"

Jasper took a step back. Edward's tone wasn't harsh; he just sounded a little irritated. The human blinked. "I was only asking because you said you don't come to earth very often. I was just wondering if you wanted to see some animals while you're here. Since you seem to like ducks so well," he said with a smirk.

Edward stared at the ground while Jasper was speaking, but finally he looked up and smiled back at the blond. "I do like ducks."

The blond laughed softly. "Well, would you like to see some more animals?"

The angel shook his head, unruly bronze locks swaying as he did so. "I'm not allowed."

"You're not allowed to see animals?" Jasper asked.

"No," Edward said. "I'm not allowed to do something for myself. You wished for me, so I came here to make you happy. Nothing else. I'm only allowed to do what you want to." His entire being seemed to lose color and Jasper thought he could almost see through him for a moment.

"Oh," Jasper said. He looked down at his shoes and then to the angel. "Well, I want to see animals."

Edward's lips pulled back in a wide smile, revealing all his shining pearly whites. "Let's go, then!" His full color came back, brighter than before. He couldn't help but feel a little pang of guilt that Jasper was doing this for him. Edward was sent to Jasper to spend time with him and do what he wanted. Now, here he was taking advantage of Jasper's good side so he could get his way.

It's just animals, he told himself. That's not the point, said his conscience. Damn you, conscience, he thought. He turned to Jasper to say something, he didn't know what though, but stopped when he realized they were at the zoo.

"Lions!" Edward screamed excitedly. He raced off, Jasper following quickly behind him. On the way to the lions, Jasper almost ran into a few people, but they didn't seem to notice him at all. No one seemed to notice he or Edward at all.

For the rest of the afternoon, there was a childish expression of wonder fixed on the faces of both human and angel as they went from one animal exhibit to the next. Edward didn't like to walk around and look at the animals as they passed exhibits; he liked to think of an animal, check the map and run off in that direction. More often than not some other animal distracted him and they never made it to their original destination.

For instance, from the lions, Edward decided he had to see the giraffes. So they started toward the giraffes, but were distracted by polar bears. Which reminded Edward he hadn't seen wolves in a while, so they ran off to see the wolves, but were distracted by puffins.

It was well past seven o'clock when Edward finally decided he'd had his fill of the zoo. Jasper was gasping for breath, his face flushed and he was more tired than he had been in weeks. But laughter that escaped from the grin his lips said he'd never had more fun in one afternoon.

It was true that he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much. He'd gotten so much joy just from seeing the exhilaration and pleasure on the face of the angel. Seeing the angel happy was all that Jasper needed.

"I'm hungry," he said to Edward when he finally caught his breath.

"Me, too," Edward chirped. "I wasn't going to say anything unless you did, but all that running made me hungry!"

Jasper suppressed his laughter and said, "Where should we eat then?"

The angel looked around. "How about over there?" He pointed in the direction of a tall oak tree that cast a shadow over the ground around it. The setting sun splashed pink and red across the sky, creating a portrait of beauty above the world.

"Sure," Jasper said, nodding his head. A few moments later, he and the angel were sharing a simple meal of spaghetti that Edward acquired the same way he'd acquired the cake earlier.

"Spaghetti is so good," Edward said, twirling noodles around on his plate with his fork before shoving them into his mouth. "It's one of the foods I miss when I'm not on earth."

"Where do you go when you're not on earth?" Jasper asked when he realized he'd gotten the opportunity.

Edward looked at his plate. "I can't answer that. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't ask that again." Maybe it was the look on the angel's innocent features, maybe it was the austerity in his voice, maybe it was both- either way, Jasper stared at the angel for a full minute before turning back to his food. The way Edward had reacted to his question only made him want to ask again, but he was enjoying the angel's company and didn't want him to have to go.

"Do you want to see my apartment?" Jasper asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, let's go!" Edward cheered, jumping up. Their food disappeared into thin air and Jasper led the way back to his building. The entire way there he wanted to ask the angel how long he was allowed to stay with him, but he couldn't bring himself to ask. He dreaded the answer would be too soon and he didn't want to think about letting Edward go just yet.

When they reached Jasper's apartment, Edward immediately flopped down on Jasper's giant foam chair. He wiggled his butt and snuggled into the chair, giggling as he did so.  
Jasper shook his head and sat on the couch, smiling as the angel curled up in a ball. "This is comfy," Edward purred in a dreamy voice.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Jasper asked, watching the baby faced angel act like a cat fluffing up a place to lie down.

"A movie?" he asked, his head whipping around to look at the human. "I haven't seen a movie in so long! Let's watch a movie."

"What do you want to see?" Jasper asked, standing up.

"What do you want to see?" Edward countered.

Jasper sighed. Are we back here again? he wondered. "I'm asking you. I've seen all these before. I want to know what you want to see."

Edward came to stand beside him. "You have to choose," he whispered, staring into the human's eyes.

Jasper grabbed a handful of cases and held them up. "These are my favorites, where do you want to start?"

The angel bit his lip and shook his head. "You pick."

"No," Jasper said firmly. "You pick."

The angel looked at him with a fear and sadness in his eyes. Finally, he nodded and then pointed to a random DVD case. He turned his face to the ground to hide his eyes.

Jasper looked at the case he'd pointed to. "Ah, Rocky Horror Picture Show. Great choice, it's one of my favorites." He turned to put the movie in, but stopped short. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go," Edward said.

Panic flared in Jasper's chest. "What? No, you can't go. You have to stay with me."

The angel shook his head, his gorgeous bronze locks seemed to sway sadly as he did so. "I broke the rules."

"How?" Jasper asked.

Edward looked at him. "I did something for myself. That's against the rules."

"No, but I wanted you to. I asked you to choose a movie and it made me happy that you chose. So, you can stay."

Edward shook his head again. "No, I can't. I have to go. And I have to go right now." Color started to fade away from him again. He was becoming more transparent by the second.  
Jasper's hand shot out, Edward grasped it quickly as he faded. The angel smiled sadly as he left Jasper's sight completely.

An agonized sob wrenched itself from Jasper's throat before he could stop it. His face tilted to the sky as if Edward were lingering up there somewhere he couldn't see.

"Edward," he cried out to the ceiling. Tears fell from his eyes. "Come back, please!"

He crawled over to the chair Edward had curled up in and pulled himself into it. He buried his face and cried some more. Jasper couldn't believe he was behaving this way, but he needed Edward.

Jasper's sobs quieted and his tears stopped after a while. He pulled himself up and went into his bedroom. All he needed was to go to sleep and forget this entire day. He dropped face down on the bed without bothering to take off his clothes or get under the blanket.

When Jasper awoke the next morning the sun was shining on his face. He rolled over on his stomach to shield his eyes. He could feel the hateful morning sun warming his curls as he lay there. He'd dreamed about Edward, but was now trying to convince himself it was all a dream. He pushed himself up and started into the bathroom. He stopped short when something on his pillow caught his eye.

Jasper walked over and picked up the object, fresh tears springing to his eyes as he read over the note bearing the final words from Edward.

"Wish for me again next year!"


	2. Chapter 2

The days after Jasper's birthday were fuzzy for the blond. All he could think about was his bronze haired angel who had fell from the sky. The days turned to weeks and then months. Jasper had tried wishing for Edward again, with no luck.

By November, he'd given up hope of seeing Edward again. The note that Edward had left him was in Jasper's pocket. Throughout the day, Jasper found himself sliding a hand into his pocket just to check if the note was still there.

By December, Jasper had convinced himself that since his birthday was in February, he'd be able to see Edward then. He only hoped that were true.

Jasper spent Christmas in Paris with his twin sister, Rosalie. Their parents had moved to Paris a few years ago when they retired. They enjoyed a quiet life now.

For New Year's Jasper flew to New York with Rosalie, so they could be in Times Square. Rosalie always loved to see the ball drop. Walking through the streets of New York on New Year's Eve was just fine for Jasper. He loved New York.

Rosalie looked quite a bit like Jasper, being twins and all. She was blond and blue eyed, just like he was. She was tall, standing five-nine and she drew attention to herself, even in New York City.

Just after eleven, Rosalie mentioned going to Times Square, but Jasper just didn't feel up to it this year.

"You go ahead without me," he told her. "I'm feeling a little tired, I think I'll just head to bed."

Concern flashed in Rosalie's eyes, but she smiled cheekily and said, "Going to bed before the ball drops? Getting soft on me are you, brother?"

Jasper smiled back. "Maybe I am. I'll see you tomorrow." He pulled his sister in for a hug. "Be safe out here."

"I will," she said, pulling away from him. She leaned up and kissed his cheek and then wandered off toward Times Square. Jasper watched her disappear into the crowd before turning and heading to their hotel. Rosalie had been saying they should just go ahead and get an apartment here since they were here so often.

Jasper entered their hotel and went straight for the elevator. He couldn't quite explain why he didn't want to be around anyone tonight. He didn't feel like being in the middle of a screaming crowd when the ball dropped. Then again, he didn't exactly feel like being holed up in his hotel room knowing the rest of the city was enjoying their night.

The elevator stopped on the top floor and Jasper stepped out quickly. The blond walked briskly toward his room at the end of the hall and all but slammed the door behind him.  
The hotel he and Rose were staying in was only a few blocks from Times Square, he could hear screams and cheers coming from the people below him. He even got a good view of the ball- that would soon be dropping- from his window.

Jasper picked up the phone and punched the number for room service. "A bottle of Don Perignon, please," he said in a bored voice to the woman on the other end of the phone. He put the phone down when he was done and sat down on his bed.

It was times like this when he hated being alone, because his thoughts always turned back to the one person he wasn't supposed to think about: Edward. No amount of wishing and begging brought the angel back to Jasper. Now, the blond had given up. He loved Edward, he knew that, but he couldn't understand how. He had met the angel once, spent a day with him and had the angel ripped away from him unexpectedly.

A knock on the door and a voice calling out "Room service!" interrupted his thoughts. Jasper accepted the champagne with an expressionless face. He opened the bottle and took a swig without bothering with a glass.

Jasper strode over to the window and watched people below him bustling along, most heading in the direction of Times Square. All at once, people began chanting as they counted down to the New Year.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Jasper watched the giant ball glittering and shining as it slid its way down the pole to rest at the bottom. "Happy New Year, Edward," he said bitterly, taking a long sip from his bottle of champagne.

"Did I hear someone say my name?"

Jasper spun around to find the source of the voice that had spoken to him only in his dreams.

And there he was.

Edward.

Sitting on the edge of Jasper's bed, wearing bright lime green pants and a tie-dye T-shirt. He wasn't wearing any shoes, though. His legs were crossed in a frighteningly feminine fashion and his bronze hair was spiked out in the back, his bangs had been brushed over his forehead and a large pink bow was securely in place in his hair. He looked utterly ridiculous.

"Edward?" Jasper blinked, his shock causing him to drop his bottle of champagne.

The angel sprang to his feet and spun around. "Do you like my outfit? I made sure I was wearing clothes before I came down. Didn't want to shock you like I did last time." He chuckled as if recalling a fond memory.

"I love your outfit," Jasper said absently, staring at the pink bow.

Edward smiled and hopped in place. "Great!" he cheered. "So, I'm here, what shall we do?" His eyes shifted past Jasper and widened at what he saw there. "Oh, my Lanta!" He rushed forward and walked straight into the wall of glass. He bounced off, scowled and pressed his face against the glass. "That's the biggest ball I ever seen! Look at it Jasper!" He turned and pulled on Jasper's shirt until the blond was next to him. "Look at it sparkle. It's so pretty."

"Yes, it is." Jasper found he could only agree with anything Edward said because he was too busy staring at the angel to want to say much else. Wonder dancing in Edward's wide-eyes made him irresistible to Jasper. The angel was beautiful; no other word could describe him accurately.

"And look at all those people!" Edward said excitedly. Then he frowned a little.

Sensing this was something Edward wanted Jasper said, "Let's go down there."

Edward's head whipped around. "Really? Do you want to?"

"Oh yes, let's go." He started toward the door, Edward racing past him. "Wait," he said. Edward skidded to a halt. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Jasper asked.

The angel looked down and gasped. "I guess I was so excited about my pink bow I forgot all about my shoes! Do you like my hair, Jasper?" He turned around so that Jasper could get a full look at his hair.

Laughing, Jasper said, "I love it."

Edward beamed at him. Then he looked back at his feet. Jasper started to ask him what was wrong until he saw a pair of sparkling silver Converse appear on Edward's feet. Jasper suppressed a smile; he knew Edward had gotten the inspiration for his shoes from the ball he'd just been staring at.

"Let's go, then," Jasper said, allowing his smile to come through. For the first time since his birthday, he actually felt happy. Not a false happy or a pretend happy, but really and truly happy. And he knew exactly why he felt that way.

Jasper led the way toward the elevator, Edward bouncing excitedly behind him. Once in the elevator, Edward pushed all the buttons and laughed every time the doors pinged as they opened. When they finally reached the bottom floor, he sprinted out the doors and Jasper had to run to keep up with him.

Off they went down the street, Edward leading the way as the sprinted down the street and dodging the many people still enjoying their New Year's celebrations. Not a single person seemed to notice Edward or Jasper as they weaved in and out of the crowd.

The angel was fascinated by everything in sight; Jasper was enchanted by the captivated shine the angel's eyes held. After half an hour Edward became slightly calmer and hung back with Jasper. The angel wrapped his hand around Jasper's elbow and stayed close to him on the way back to the hotel. Jasper yawned, trying in vain to hide it from Edward.

"Are you sleepy?" Edward asked, tilting his head and blinking quite adorably.

"A little," Jasper answered.

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

Because I'm afraid if I do you'll disappear, Jasper answered in his head. He shook his head and said aloud, "I just don't want to waste time with you."

Edward blushed and looked away. "I'll sleep with you if you want," he said innocently.

Jasper's eyes bugged out of his head and he seemed to choke on air. The angel didn't seem to realize what he'd said. Jasper couldn't help but smile at his innocence. With anyone else it would have another meaning but Edward meant it in the most innocent sense of the phrase.

"Well, let's go to bed then," Jasper said after too long of a silence. They reached the hotel in just a few minutes and were back in Jasper's room in what seemed like no time at all.  
Jasper shut the door behind them and turned around to look for Edward. He caught a glimpse of the angel running around the corner toward the bedroom; a soft squeal made its way to his ears and Jasper smiled again. He went into the room after Edward and found the angel bouncing slightly on the bed hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Come on Jasper, let's sleep!"

Smiling, Jasper went over to the bed and dropped his phone and keys on the bedside table. He slipped off his shoes and pants, and then lay back on the bed in his boxers and tee shirt. Normally he slept naked, but somehow sleeping naked with an angel just didn't seem right.

Edward had switched into his own pajamas: a white T-shirt with a collection of the Smurfs on the front and a pair of bright blue shorts that Jasper was sure were intended for a woman. He was also wearing two different socks, one was yellow and had SpongeBob SquarePants dancing all over it and the other was pink with a picture of a big red M&M staring back.

Jasper laughed at the angel's ensemble. "Normally we don't wear socks to bed," he said, nodding toward Edward's feet.

Edward looked down. "You don't like them?" he whispered.

"Keep them on then," Jasper said quickly, knowing what might happen if Edward were to do something for himself.

The angel smiled and flopped back onto the bed. He wiggled his sock covered feet and giggled again. Jasper turned on his side to watch the angel; unfortunately he didn't get much watching done, as he fell asleep rather quickly.

A few hours later Jasper woke to find Edward above him, staring straight at him. Jasper jumped back slightly, though a smile spread across his face. "Morning," he said.

"Morning?" Edward asked, his face screwing up in confusion. "It's one o'clock!" He pointed excitedly to the clock on the wall opposite the bed. It did, in fact, read one-fifteen.

Jasper sat up quickly and turned to the angel, who was still staring at him. He smiled. "So, now that we've officially slept together," the angel said still smiling, "What do you want to do?"

Jasper only just barely suppressed another laugh. "Well, I'd like to eat first if that's all right with you."

"Oh yes, yes! Just fine with me!" Edward said happily. The next second a number of assorted breakfast foods came zooming through the ceiling and landed on the bed around them.

The first time this had happened on his birthday, Jasper had been surprised, but now he seemed to expect it. He began to eat as Edward did. Jasper had just put a piece of bacon into his mouth when he finally summed up the courage to ask, "So, what did you do all year?" He had only asked in hopes of finding out what Edward did when he wasn't around him.

The angel seemed shocked that Jasper would ask this question. "I can't answer that," he said.

"Did you go to other people?" Jasper asked casually.

Edward shook his head. He seemed afraid to speak so Jasper dropped the subject. He didn't want Edward to leave as suddenly as he had last time. When they had finished eating Jasper led Edward out of the hotel room. He had to restrain him when the elevator reached the bottom floor so that he wouldn't run off again.

Jasper leading the way this time, they reached Rockefeller Center and Edward's eyes lit up brighter than they ever had before. Jasper said, "Let's go ice-skating." He nodded toward the ice rink and led the angel over to it. He was about to suggest renting ice skates when Edward thrust a pair at him that he appeared to have conjured from nowhere. Edward flopped down into the snow to slip his own ice skates on. Once he'd tied them on securely, he reached down and snatched a handful of snow and shoved it into his mouth. Laughing, he continued to eat snow as Jasper only watched.

"Edward, I really wouldn't recommend eating that snow…."

The angel ignored him and ate a few more handfuls of snow before deciding he'd had enough. He stood up, burped and trudged his way toward the ice. Jasper followed after slipping on his own skates. They managed to enjoy a few hours of fun with Edward only falling a handful of times and each time was even more adorable than the last.

They had lunch- more like dinner- on a park bench in the middle of Times Square. Edward loved watching people bustling around heading in all directions and going about their business without so much as a glance at the people around him.

Together they went back to Jasper's hotel room and Jasper snuck them through a door that led to the roof. "I have to leave soon," he said sadly.  
Jasper checked his watch; it was just after eleven-thirty. They stood in silence, side-by-side, staring up at the sky.

"Why do you have to leave?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"It's in the rules," Edward replied instantly.

"What if I wanted you to stay down here forever?"

"I can't, I don't belong here." His voice was sadder than Edward ever heard it. "I'm an angel, not a human."

Jasper's eyes stung with tears, although he knew it had been coming. "My birthday is coming up, can I wish for you again?"

"I'd like very much if you did," Edward said with a small, sad smile.

"I have to go," the angel whispered.

Jasper straightened up and faced him. "I'll see you soon. Count on it."

Edward launched himself on Jasper and hugged him as tightly as the angel could. Jasper returned the hug, squeezing the angel tight. A moment later, Edward was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning of Jasper's birthday, the blond sat straight up in bed with a smile spreading across his face. He closed his eyes and made his wish.

I wish for Edward.  
I wish for Edward.  
I wish for Edward.

CRASH!

Jasper's eyes flew open at the intruding sound. He flung the blanket out of him and rushed into the living room where the sound had come from. The wide smile was still in place when he came to a stop in the doorway of his living room. However, seeing the form standing there the smile rapidly disappeared.

"Edward?" he asked, although he already knew that this large person sprawled across his floor was not Edward.

The person stood up and smiled at Jasper. "Hi there, birthday boy! I'm Emmett!"

"You're not Edward," Jasper said dumbly. This was wrong, this was all wrong. This was not how this was supposed to be.

"No, I'm Emmett. Didn't you hear me?" the new angel asked.

"I heard you," Jasper said softly. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Where was Edward? Why hadn't he come? He opened his eyes and looked back to the new angel.

Emmett was taller than Jasper, standing about six-five. He had a huge body, very muscular. As the angel was naked, Jasper was getting the full view of the angel's body. He had bright blue eyes and curly black hair on top of his head. He looked around twenty-five years old.

"Something wrong?" Emmett asked worriedly. "You did wish for me didn't you? Am I in the wrong place?" His voice got higher as his panic increased. "Oh man, this is only my first day and I messed up already." He put his hands over his face as if to hide.

"You're not in the wrong place, but I didn't wish for you. I wished for Edward," Jasper said.

Emmett looked up at him. "Oh so that's what they meant," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked him.

"My bosses told me that you wished for an angel on your last birthday and then on New Year's you wished for a specific angel. They said you're not supposed to do that. That's why they were waiting for you to wish again this year. They intercepted your wish and sent me instead of…the other one," Emmett explained.

"This can't be happening," Jasper said, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down to avoid hyperventilating. Edward was supposed to be here, not Emmett. "Why aren't you allowed to wish for a specific angel?" he asked finally, his eyes still closed.

"Um…I actually don't know. This is my first day so I don't really know all the rules," Emmett said.

Jasper sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Emmett rubbed his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Jasper looked up to thank him, but quickly turned his head away after getting a close up of Emmett's genitals. "Do you think you could put some clothes on please?"

"Oh right," Emmett said. "I don't know how."

Jasper laughed without humor. "Figure it out please." Emmett was quiet for a few minutes. When Jasper looked up, the angel was dressed. Horribly. He was wearing a mesh top with bright blue pants and cowboy boots. Jasper really laughed now.

"So now what do we do?" Emmett asked excitedly.

Jasper focused hard to keep his laughter under control when he looked at Emmett. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you become an angel?"

Emmett's face screwed up in concentration. "I don't know. See, angels are all dead people who've been given a second chance at life. I don't remember how I died though. My bosses keep you in this place for a long time so you forget all about your human life. I'm not sure how long, though. Someone told me it was forty earth years, but someone else said a hundred earth years. I don't remember anything from when I was alive," Emmett said.

Jasper didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say exactly. His stomach growled, breaking the awkward silence. Emmett jumped in alarm and looked around. Jasper paid no attention to him. His stomach growled again.

Emmett crossed the room and knelt down next to the chair Jasper was seated in. Jasper stared at the angel wondering what the hell was wrong with him. His stomach gurgled and growled. Emmett stared at his stomach and then growled back.

Jasper burst out laughing, his stomach shaking from how hard he was laughing. Emmett stood up, embarrassed.

"What's funny?" the angel asked.

"That's my stomach, Emmett. I'm hungry," Jasper explained through fits of laughter.

"Oh." Emmett's face lit up. "Food! I can do that!" He closed his eyes and concentrated hard until an assortment of food fell onto the table and floor around the men. Emmett smiled sheepishly when he spotted spaghetti turned over on the floor. "Sorry. First day and all."

"It's totally fine. Don't worry about it. Place is a mess anyway," Jasper said, sliding a pot of Swedish meatballs toward him.

After finishing their meal, Jasper took Emmett for a walk around the city. He took him to the park to see the ducks, but Emmett was afraid of them and seemed too afraid to go near them so Jasper didn't make him.

They went to a store to go shopping where Emmett was afraid of the mannequins modeling the clothes because their eyes were too blank. They went bowling, where Emmett managed to break a pin and lose a bowling ball.

Jasper had to admit, Emmett was fun to have around. But he wasn't Edward.

That night, Emmett managed to summon food and keep it all on the table. At midnight, Jasper was quite sad to see Emmett go. Though the disappointment of not seeing Edward was strong. He'd looked forward to this for months and he'd missed his shot. Since Emmett said he broke the rules, Jasper didn't think he'd get another chance to see Edward ever again. When Jasper fell asleep that night, there were more tears on his pillow.

Eight Months Later  
Jasper ran across the street, coffee in hand. He was late for the meeting again. I really need to get a car, Jasper thought. He couldn't believe he was ten minutes late and he was still three blocks away from his office.

He stood on the corner waiting to cross the street when the usual sounds of morning traffic were interrupted by the crunching of metal, horns honking and people screaming.  
Jasper turned his head to the right and saw that a car had ran a red light through an intersection and crashed into another car. People were running all around the cars, screaming and pointing, but no one was checking to see if the people in the cars were okay. Jasper dropped his coffee and briefcase and ran toward the crash.

When he reached the crash, he saw that the driver who ran the red light was out of his car, on all fours and panting. The other car was upside down on the sidewalk. Apparently the tires had slammed into the curb and the car flipped over. Jasper raced around to the driver's side and saw that the driver of the upside down car was a woman, and she was pregnant. Very pregnant.

"Oh shit, holy fucking shit," Jasper rasped, his hands pulling his hair out. He opened the passenger door beside the woman and climbed in. The woman's eyes were impossibly wide and she was panicking.

"You have to keep calm, okay," Jasper said, though he didn't know how he sounded so calm when he said that. He was freaking out on the inside.

"I'm gonna lose my baby," the woman cried.

"You're not," Jasper said firmly, looking around to try and figure out how to get her out of the car.

"I am!" she sobbed. She reached between her legs and pulled her hand back covered in blood.

Jasper could see the blood now that she'd pointed it out. It was spreading quickly and Jasper knew he had to get her out. He reached for the seat belt, but it was jammed and wouldn't unbuckle. He reached in his back pocket and pulled out his pocketknife.

"Put your hands on the roof," he said. The woman placed her hands against the roof of the car to prevent her from falling, and Jasper went to work cutting the seat belt.  
A guy standing in the crowd watching Jasper yelled, "Hey buddy, that thing's gonna blow!"

Jasper knew this. He smelled the gas the moment he opened the door. He was working against time and he knew it.

Apparently this was news to the woman, who began to sob. "I don't want to lose my baby!"

"Your baby will be fine, I promise." How Jasper was able to make this promise, he didn't know; he only hoped he could keep it.

The knife cut through the last bit of the seat belt and the woman slid free. Jasper helped her maneuver around so that she crawled free of the car. Two men from the crowd ran   
forward and pulled her to her feet. They picked her up and hurried her toward the waiting ambulance.

Jasper knew there wasn't much time left, the car would blow up any minute. He crawled forward as fast as he could, but didn't make it out of the car.

The woman sitting in the ambulance, holding her stomach began to sob when she saw her car explode. A random stranger had climbed into her car, cut her free and saved not only her life but her baby's as well. And she'd just watched him die.

Light. Bright light all around. It was all Jasper could see.

"What's happening?" he asked, putting his hands over his eyes.

"You're dead."

That voice, Jasper knew that voice. How is that possible? He took his hands from his eyes and his face broke into a smile. "Edward," he breathed.

"I wouldn't look so happy if I were you," Edward said, smiling his big smile.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? You're dead." Jasper blinked. Edward rolled his eyes and smiled. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Jasper thought. "There was a woman, she was trapped in her car. And she was pregnant. And…oh no." Jasper gasped. "Did the car blow up?" Edward nodded. "And I died?" Edward nodded.

"And now, you're an angel," Edward said softly, a serene smile on his face. Now that they were both angels, Edward would be allowed to be with Jasper, and they could be together forever if they chose to be. Jasper didn't know any of this.

"Did the woman get out okay?" Jasper asked.

Edward stood up and led Jasper to a table that had a crystal top. Edward waved his hand over it and the woman from the car appeared.

Jasper exhaled. "She's okay." The image changed and the woman was now holding her baby. "And the baby too."

"Yes," Edward said. "Her name is Amber and she is just fine thanks to you." Jasper blushed. "Her son, Jasper is alive because of you."

"She had a boy? What did she name him?" Jasper asked, staring at the image.

"Jasper."

"What?"

"She named him Jasper."

The blond's eyes grew wide and he stared at Edward. "She named him after me?"

Edward smiled. "Yes. She found out your name from the police. Amber thought that a man who would save a complete stranger would be worthy of naming her son after. You gave your life to save that woman and her son. You're a hero. And now you're an angel."

Jasper didn't know what to say to that. He could only blush and stare at the now blank crystal tabletop.

"And now you're mine," Edward said,

Jasper looked up. "What?"

"We're both angels. We can be together now." Edward smiled.

Jasper returned the smile. "You'll never be taken away from me again?"

"Never ever."

"Can I get a kiss then?" Jasper asked.

Edward smiled. "You can have whatever you want…..Angel."  
________________________________________  
The End.


End file.
